Six Month to Alive
by Aki no Shimotsuki
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu apa saja yang dapat terjadi didunia ini, bukan ? Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto Namikaze, remaja yang bahkan selalu ceria, optimis dan selalu tersenyum itu berubah menjadi remaja yang pemurung dan pesimis, berawal dari sakit yang melandanya pagi itu dan berakhir pada diagnosa dokter yang mengatakan hidupnya hanya 6 bulan saja. Bad Summary, RnR please minna
1. Chapter 1

_**Six Month to Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto bukannya punya saya**_

_**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**_

_**Pairing:NaruHina slight SasuSaku**_

_**Genre:Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

_**Warning: AU, gaje, romance hancur, OOC, alur cepat, typo dan death chara**_

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

_Hidup adalah hal yang paling indah yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita, dimana dari kata tersebut kita dapat melihat, mendengar, merasakan, mengecap dan mencium. Hal itu merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan kepada kita yang begitu penting dan harus dirawat, bukan ? Namun apa yang terjadi jika kelima hal penting itu lumpuh ? Apakah kita akan kehilangan arti hidup dan menyerah begitu saja membiarkan kelima hal itu menghilang dan terus hidup tanpa kelima hal yang penting itu. Tentu saja kelima hal penting itu tidak penting karena yang terpenting dalam hidup adalah-_

.

.

Mendadak semua yang ada dipikiran pemuda berambut blonde itu hilang, entah kenapa dia lupa akan satu hal itu sebelumnya ia ingat akan apa yang akan ditulisnya, namun hal itu ia ingat 2 jam yang lalu kemudian dia tertawa hambar, dasar otak ini susah diajak berpikir sedikit saja, selanjutnya yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya bermain game di laptop kesayangannya, sambil menyesap cappuchino yang mulai mendingin itu. Disaat tengah asyik bermain game seseorang nampak menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah tepukan itu

"Naruto-kun ?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil cuma bisa tersenyum kemudian dia nampak mengisyaratkan seseorang itu untuk duduk didepannya, kemudian Naruto nampak menutup laptopnya dan nampak ia memanggil pelayan cafe tersebut dan memesan minuman untuk orang didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shion ?" Tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang bernama Shion itu.

"Baik, kok. Kalau kamu sih nggak perlu ditanya dilihat dari raut wajahmu itu kamu keliatan sangat sehat, hahaha." Jawab Shion sambil menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa

Naruto cuma bisa tertawa mendengar kalimat Shion tadi sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang menanyakan kabarnya, selain kembarannya yang menyebalkan itu atau kakaknya yang punya selera humor paling rendah sedunia. Kemudian nampak pelayan cafe itu mengantarkan satu cappuchino blend pesanan Shion.

"Jadi sekarang kau sekolah dimana ?" Tanya Shion

"Konoha Internasional High School." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Dan kau tidak bertanya dimana aku bersekolah ? Jahat sekali kau Naruto-kun"

Dan nampak Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah perkataannya tadi, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya dan membuat Shion mau tak mau melayangkan tinjunya kedepan wajah sang pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Hahaha, maaf deh maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk nggak bertanya, tapi sepertinya melihatmu sekarang ini aku sudah tahu kok kamu bersekolah dimana"

Shion yang tengah meminum cappuchino blend miliknya langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi dan nampak sekali Naruto tertawa semakin kencang melihat tingkah teman satu SMP nya itu.

.

.

Reuni tadi siang dengan Shion membuat Naruto mengingatnya masa SMP nya yang begitu banyak masalah dan yang jelas ia sering keluar masuk ruangan BP/BK, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang membayangkan bahwa sang pembuat onar mampu masuk ke sekolah elit seperti Konoha International High School atau KISH dengan bantuan beasiswa siswa berprestasi dan ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka kenapa bisa ia masuk ke sekolah itu lewat jalur beasiswa dan sekali lagi ketika ia mengingat hal itu ia hanya bisa bersyukur dan berjanji nggak akan sering buat onar, yah walaupun terkadang ia sering melakukannya namun dalam frekuensi yang wajar.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang, namun tidak setenang keadaan kediaman Namikaze, memang pagi ini banyak hal yang mengejutkan dikediaman keluarga tersebut, pertama Naruto dan Menma bangun lebih cepat dan tidak berebut kamar mandi, kedua Kyuubi nampak tenang dan tidak mengusik adiknya dan yang terakhir tumben banget Kushina sang ibu dalam mode diam alias nggak cerewet dan itu membuat sang kepala rumah tangga Namikaze Minato cengo setengah mati

Ada apa dengan mereka berempat ? Apa ini mereka atau ini orang yang tengah menyamar menjadi mereka

Begitulah batin Minato berasumsi, ia nggak mungkin langsung memukul istri serta anak-anak tercintanya dengan balok kayu agar mereka mengakui siapa mereka, ia masih berpikiran waras mengingat disini ada duo monster, yang bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit bukan pergi meeting keluar kota

"Siapa kalian ?"

Satu pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut ayahnya itu membuat Naruto dengan heran memandang ayahnya dan nampak menahan tawanya, kemudian ia tertawa lepas membuat Minato bingung, kecuali ketiga orang yang masih makan dengan tenangnya

"Kami ya kami otou-san, memangnya kenapa sih ?"

Tapi pernyataan Naruto tadi itu membuat Minato semakin bingung dan kemudian ia nampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian dia segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga

"Apanya yang kami ya kami itu Naruto-kun, kalian terlihat seperti alien!"

BLETAK

.

.

Satu hal yang Minato tahu, jangan pernah mengganggu pagi tenang sang istri atau dia akan merasakan jitakan maut dari istrinya yang akan membuat sel otaknya runtuh. Kemudian dia memandang Naruto, nampak sang anak begitu pucat seingatnya tadi dia nampak baik-bak saja

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa ?"

Semua yang ada dirumah itu memandang Naruto, nampak pemuda itu diam dan nampak pucat apa yang terjadi ? Bukankah tadi dia nampak baik-baik saja ? Entah mengapa melihat anaknya itu perasaan Minato jadi nggak enak. Naruto merasakan sakit dibagian selangkangannya membuatnya sulit untuk duduk, namun ia nggak mungkin bilang itu kepada ayahnya yang akan berangkat kerja bukan ? Jadi lebih baik dia berbohong saja dulu mungkin sakit ini cuma sementara

"Aku baik-baik saja"

TBC

* * *

Halo minna-san, perkenalkan aku author baru harap maklum saja kalau cerita ini jadi gaje atau OOC gitu, daripada itu aku mohon saran atau kritik kalian, supaya kedepannya tulisan ini jauh lebih baik daripada itu dan kutunggu kritik atau sarannya dikotak review, bye minna-san #menghilang


	2. Chapter 2

**_Six Month to Alive_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi_**

**_Story: Aki no Shimotsuki_**

**_Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuSaku_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

**_Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo, romance gagal dan death chara_**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

**Aku baik-baik saja**. Kata itulah yang bisa diucapkan Naruto saat ini, dia sendiri juga tidak mau membohongi orang tuanya namun melihat ayahnya yang akan pergi bekerja dan ibunya yang akan mengurus rumah, lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan tentang rasa sakitnya ini, ia optimis ini hanya sesaat hanya perlu minum antibiotik pasti langsung hilang, begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau yakin ? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Naru-chan, apa perlu kita ke dokter ?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, itu pasti ibu mana yang tidak khawatir melihat anaknya berwajah pucat dan menunjukkan tampang kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu ke dokter, aku baik-baik saja kaa-chan." Naruto langsung menjawabnya secepat mungkin, ia tidak ingin dicurigai karena menjawab pertanyaan itu terbata-bata seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"

Naruto segera berlari kearah toilet, sebenarnya tujuannya bukanlah toilet,namun kotak P3K yang nampak menonjol tepat disebelah kulkas, ia segera membuka kotak P3K dan segera mencari antibiotik yang sangat ia perlukan, setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari Naruto segera meminum antibiotiknya itu setelah beberapa saat akhirnya obat tersebut bereaksi dengan tubuhnya, ia merasakan rasa nyaman dibagian selangkangannya, namun tidak ada salahnya kalau ia membawa antibiotik itu sebagai jaga-jaga kalau rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah kalau tidak kau akan kutinggal!"

Mendengar teriakan ayahnya Naruto segera bergegas pergi kedepan dan mengambil tasnya kemudian memasukkan antibiotik kedalam tasnya, sementara melihat anaknya memasukkan antibiotik kedalam tas nampak Kushina sedikit khawatir, kemudian dia bermaksud menanyakannya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa bawa antibiotik ? Kamu sakit ?" Tanya Kushina cemas, setelah tadi dia melihat Naruto pucat dan terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit sekarang ia melihat Naruto membawa antibiotik

"Aku cuma mau jaga-jaga kaa-chan belakangan ini banyak temanku yang alergi karena memakan-makanan sekolah." Jawab Naruto, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau ia merasakan nyeri dibagian selangkangannya itu sama saja seperti berjalan diatas ranjau buatan sendiri

.

.

Murid kelas X B nampak bersemangat pagi ini, tentu saja karena kebetulan pagi ini guru Biologi mereka, Orochimaru-sensei tidak masuk kelas dan hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk mereka, sementara Naruto dia memilih untuk diam, memilih untuk berpikir tentang sakit yang melandanya tadi pagi bahkan pikirannya sudah melayang bahwa rasa sakit tadi diakibatkan ia memiliki tumor atau kanker, namun ia memilih menepis pikirannya yang tadi dan menyangkal bahwa ia terkena alergi bukan penyakit berbahaya seperti kanker atau tumor, tapi sebanyak apapun Naruto menepis semua pemikiran soal kanker atau tumor pasti pikiran itu tetap datang menghampirinya.

_Aku harus yakin itu bukan kanker atau tumor pasti ini hanya alergi, ya ini cuma alergi kok tenang aja ini cuma alergi._

Begitulah yang ia bisa lakukan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan berharap bahwa sakitnya tadi pagi adalah alergi semata bukan karena ini gejala kanker ataupun tumor, bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini hanya efek karena ia kebanyakan menonton sinetron yang ditonton ibunya atau mungkin ini seperti novel-novel yang ia baca bahwa sang pemeran utamanya terkena kanker dan pada akhirnya ia meninggal walaupun sempat sembuh, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang terlalu banyak itu dan memutuskan berkonsentrasi pada soal biologi yang ada di buku paketnya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang tepatnya duduk disebelah Naruto Namikaze menyadari bahwa gerak gerik sahabatnya ini cukup mencurigakan, tentu saja orang lain yang mengenal pemuda berambut blonde ini pasti akan mengatakan **Naruto, kau sakit ya ? **atau mungkin **apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto ? Kau masih sehatkan ? Kau lagi nggak sakit atau nggak demamkan**, karena pasalnya Naruto pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia akan ribut ketika diberi tugas dan memilih bermain-main ataupun tidur tapi kali ini Naruto nampak kalem dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei dengan penuh penghayatan bahkan kau dapat melihat ia seperti sedang berpikir dan Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

"Oy, dobe."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei, merasa panggilannya tadi dijawab Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto kembali.

"Oy, dobe."

Ini adalah panggilan kedua Sasuke dan Naruto belum juga membalasnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah Naruto sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran atau mungkin ini bukan Naruto melainkan kembarannya Menma atau Kyuubi yang sedang menyamar, tapi itu tidak mungkin buat apa mereka berdua menyamar menjadi Naruto ? Dan pemikiran soal menyamar ditepis jauh-jauh oleh Sasuke, yang ia yakini saat ini adalah sahabatnya sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran dan ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang dalam fase normal, jarang sekali ia mendapat ketenangan seperti ini.

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya yang ada dia malah diberi pertanyaan oleh Sasuke tentang sikapnya ini, walaupun itu tidak mungkin mengingat Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gemar bertanya, jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terus mengerjakan tugas Biologinya dan menghiraukan panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sejam kemudian, Sasuke yang sudah mengerjakan tugas itu nampak memejamkan matanya, namun sepertinya hal itu harus dia urungkan karena ia dapat mendengar rintihan halus Naruto serta bunyi geseran dari kursi dan meja milik Naruto

"Oy, dobe kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya namun itu tidak sesuai dengan nada pertanyaanya ke Naruto yang terdengar seperti orang khawatir

Naruto diam, tentu saja dia lupa bahwa disebelahnya masih ada Sasuke yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam walaupun dia sudah berusaha memelankan suaranya, pada akhirnya Naruto cuma bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lewat tulisan tangan, karena ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berbicara.

_Hanya alergi saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir teme_

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Naruto itu adalah pembohong yang payah, mana mungkin orang alergi merintih kesakitan seperti itu seharusnya orang alergi itu mengeluh gatal pada bagian yang terkena alergi itu, namun ia yakin ada alasan kenapa sahabatnya ini berkata itu alergi dan berusaha untuk menerima jawaban yang diberikan Naruto

"Kau bawa antibiotik ?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan menunjukkan dimana letak antibiotik itu agar Sasuke mudah menemukannya, Naruto merasa lega karena sesudah itu Sasuke tidak membalas jawabannya dengan teori-teori yang Sasuke punyadan kemudian dia meminta Sasuke untuk menaikkan dosis antibiotik itu karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya kali ini tidak seperti yang tadi pagi dimana ia kesulitan untuk duduk, tapi sekarang rasa sakit itu seolah seperti membakar selakangannya dan membuatnya mau tak mua mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk. Setelah meminum antibiotik yang sudah dinaikan dosisnya itu Naruto merasa nyaman sekarang kemudian dia dapat duduk dengan normal walau masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Teme, tentang hal ini tolong jangan beritahu orang tuaku"

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo minna-san, sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah review chapter pertamanya dan sudah kubalas di pm, pas baca lagi chapter pertama, hal yang pertama aku sadari adalah ini kependekan mana udah terlanjur dipublish, padahal rencana awalnya itu mau panjang-panjang tapi malah kependekan -_-. Tapi sepertinya chapter ini kependekan deh kayaknya, kalau ini kurang panjang mungkin chapter berikutnya aku usahakan dibuat panjang.**

**Aku mau balas review dulu buat yang nggak log in.**

**Yuichi: Ini udah update chapter selanjutnya**

**tos see baa: terima kasih udah review dan juga makasih atas sarannya, itu Boku no Ita Jikan itu kalo nggak salah dorama bukan ? Aku sih nggak terlalu tau yang jelas dengar-dengar doramanya bagus ya.**

**Karena aku juga udah selesai menunaikan tugasku membalas review dari kalian, akhir kata cuma bisa ngucapin terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya yang berisi kritik serta saran dari kalian, bye-bye minna-san #menghilang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Month to Alive**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi, saya cuma pinjem karakternya**

**Story: Aki no Shimotsuki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina ****_slight_**** SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, gaje, typo, OOC, romance gagal dan death chara**

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya istirahat makan siangnya diatas atap sekolah dengan ditemani Sasuke, mungkin kata ditemani patut diralat karena disini Sasuke tidak berniat menemani Naruto tapi mengawasi pemuda berambut blonde itu alasannya tentu saja karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya untuk Naruto minum antibiotik dengan terus menerus menaikan dosisnya, ada apa dengan, Naruto ? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa Naruto beranggapan ini alergi ? Lagipula tempat Naruto merasakan sakitnya itu tempat cairan kelenjar getah bening diproduksi selain leher, ketiak dan area dada dan bisa saja diselangkanganya terjadi pembengkakan cairankelenjar getah bening, Sasuke masih belum bisa menyimpulkan semuanya sampai ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut apalagi kalau pembengkakan terus terjadi dalam skala berlebihan bisa berakibat fatal, tapi lebih baik sekarang ia fokus kepada Naruto bisa saja Naruto nekat minum semua antibiotik yang tersisa dan bisa-bisa ia overdosis. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Naruto bukannya sembuh malah makin parah sakitnya.

"Oy, dobe! Kemarikan antibiotikmu biar aku yang pegang!"

Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Naruto berhenti meminum obat dengan terus-terusan menaikan dosisnya dan Naruto terpaksa menyerahkan semua antibiotik yang tersisa ditangannya ke Sasuke dan mempercayai Sasuke untuk beberapa alasan, sementara Sasuke yang sebenarnya dari awal sudah sadar dimana letak keluhan Naruto walaupun sahabatnya itu tidak memberitahunya ia cuma bisa memikirkan penyakit apa yang diderita Naruto apakah itu cuma pembengkakan biasa atau itu adalah _limfoma_**[1]**, semoga saja itu cuma pembengkakan biasa dan bukan _limfoma_ begitulah pikir Sasuke, tapi kalaupun itu _limfoma_ seharusnya Naruto mengeluhkan timbulnya benjolan atau mungkin bercak-bercak merah yang ada disekitar selangkangannya, tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, ya sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang benjolan yang muncul diselangkanganku padamu, tapi ku pikir ini hanya benjolan biasa yang akan hilang namun sampai sekarang benjolan itu tidak hilang dan tumbuh makin banyak, jadi mungkin ini saat yanga tepat untuk bilang kepadamu"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menanyakan perihal itu, tapi baguslah kalau Naruto mau menceritakannya sekarang daripada Naruto tidak menceritakannya, tapi inilah yang ditakutkan Sasuke ia takut Naruto terkena _limfoma _apalagi ia sudah tahu kalau Naruto sudah memberitahunya tentang masalah benjolan diselangkangannya, tapi ia harus berpikir positif untuk sahabatnya itu, ia yakin ini hanya peradangan biasa saja, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau Naruto harus di _CT Scan_**[2]**.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melakukan _CT Scan_ ketika pulang sekolah, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang benjolan itu jadi kurasa kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut"

Naruto cuma bisa menuruti Sasuke, cepat atau lambat ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kepada Sasuke, tapi Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke cocok jadi dokter ia ingin sekali melihta sahabatnya itu menggunakan jas putih khas dokter nampaknya hal itu cocok untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto benci dengan rumah sakit, selain membosankan ia paling tidak suka baunya, bau obat-obatan yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol yang menghasilkan bau yang aneh membuat Naruto serasa ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya, namun sekarang ia harus menunda muntahnya karena ia harus menjalani _CT Scan_, untuk mengetahui apakah benjolan yang ada diselangkangannya ini berbahaya atau tidak. Setelah selesai melakukan _CT_ _Scan_ nampak Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang ahli radiologi yang kebetulan tetangga Naruto, Kabuto Yakushi ahli radiologi dan seorang _ontolog_**[3]** yang merupakan tetangga Naruto yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto hasilnya akan keluar dua hari lagi dan kuberi kau obat penghilang rasa sakit dan jangan menaikkan dosisnya, karena itu cukup untuk dua hari kedepan sambil menunggu hasilnya keluar." Ujar Kabuto sambil mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit dilaci mejanya.

"Tenang saja Kabuto-san, aku akan mengawasi si idiot ini agar ia tidak menaikkan dosis obatnya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa memelototi sahabatnya itu tentu saja ia bukan anak keci lagi yang harus diawasi saat minum obat dan ia meras tidak terima di panggil idiot oleh Sasuke, lagipula ia tidak idiot kok ia cuma merasa otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan benar, terus apa bedanya dengan idiot bukankah itu sama saja ? Tak lama berselang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah harus pergi karena pasien yang lain juga sudah menunggu untuk di _CT Scan_ nampak keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kabuto dan segera meninggalkan Kabuto, sementara Kabuto ia berniat menelpon Kushina untuk memberitahu hal ini.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuubi nampak menelpon sang adik Naruto, ini sudah ke-20 kalinya Kyuubi menelpon Naruto namun ia belum mengangkatnya, sekarang ia bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya serta Menma untuk mengantarnya pergi kuliah mungkin itu cuma kebetulan karena sebenarnya ayahnya sedang ada rapat di Sunagakure selama beberapa hari sedangkan Menma ia sedang ada pertandingan basket di Sunagakure dan ibunya berniat untuk mengantar Menma sekaligus mengantarnya, Kyuubi memang tidak kuliah di Konoha karena beberapa alasan salah satunya jurusan yang ia masuki lebih sedikit peminatnya di Suna daripada di Konoha. Kyuubi masih terus menelpon Naruto walaupun tidak diangkat berkali-kali sebenarnya ia kesal kenapa Naruto tidak mengangkat telponnya padahal ia ingin memberitahukan bahwa sampai seminggu kedepan ia akan tinggal sendiri karena mereka semua sekarang tengah menuju ke Suna, Kushina sendiri sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan atau mungkin ia nampak berpikir tentang keadaan Naruto,tapi kegiatannya harus terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk

"Moshi-moshi Kabuto-san." Sapa Kushina kepada Kabuto yang berada disebrang telpon.

"Kushina-san, kau sedang dimana ?" Tanya Kabuto bahkan ia tidak membalas sapaan Kushina tadi

"Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Suna, aku harus mengantar Menma untuk bertanding basket sekaligus juga mengantar Kyuubi yang mau masuk kuliah." Jawab Kushina

Sementara Kabuto yang ada disebrang telpon sana jadi tidak tega ingin memberi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, apalagi Kushina tengah mengantar Menma yang akan bertanding basket ia tidak ingin merusak acara Menma dengan kabar tak mengenakan dari Naruto, lagipula semua itu belum tentu benar, barangkali benjolan itu cuma pembengkakan biasa saja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang Naruto.

"Oh, sampaikan salamku ke Menma ya dan tolong bilangkan padanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan basketnya itu." Ujar Kabuto

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa kamu menelponku Kabuto-san ?" Tanya Kushina

"Oh, itu tadi aku bertemu Naruto dijalan dia bilang padaku kalau ia pulang telat, karena ia tidak bisa menelponmu soalnya dia bilang handphonenya ngedrop." Jawab Kabuto tentu saja ia bohong soal itu, yang benar adalah ia ingin memberi tahu Kushina tentang benjolan yang didapat Naruto dan keluhannya tentang rasa sakit yang menyerang selangkangannyaserta tentang Naruto yang menjalani _CT Scan_.

"Oh begtu, tapi tolong bilangkan pada Naruto ya kalau kami semua ke Suna karena harus mengantar saudara kembarnya serta kakaknya yang sedang ada urusan di Suna." Ujar Kushina

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Kushina-san aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, sampai jumpa." Ujar Kabuto yang nampak menyudahi pembicaraan mereka

"Sampai jumpa juga Kabuto-san." Dan Kushina nampak menutup telponnya ia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya kedalam tasnya

.

.

Naruto mendapati rumahnya kosong dan dia melihat 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab Kyuubi dan satu pesan singkat dari Menma yang isinya ayahnya, Menma dan Kyuubi ada urusan di Suna sementara itu ibu mereka memaksa untuk ikut karena ingin melihat pertandingan Menma dan Naruto langsung bersyukur akan hal itu karena dengan ini ia tak perlu meminum obatnya diam-diam.

"Oy, dobe karena orang rumahmu tak ada dan untuk jaga-jaga juga siapa tahu ketika aku tidak ada kau minum semua obat itu jadi aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

Naruto memang punya pemikiran begitu, ia ingin Sasuke ada dirumahnya karena bisa saja ketika ia merasakan sakit di daerah selangkangannya sehingga ia lupa diri dan meminum semua obatnya dan ia akan berkahir dirumah sakit karena overdosis bukan karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya dan ia nampak mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui hal itu.

.

.

Selama dua hari sebelum pengambilan hasil _CT Scan_ Naruto melewati itu dengan berkali-kali merasakan sakit yang menyerang selangkangannya, Sasuke bisa dibilang sampai kurang tidur karena ia harus mengurusi Naruto yang bahkan sampai menjerit karena rasa sakitnya yang teramat dalam, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak meminta Sasuke menaikkan dosis obatnya karena ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja setelah hasil _CT Scan_, bahkan Naruto sempat mengeluhkan rasa sakit dibagian punggungnya juga belum lagi Naruto harus mengalami demam tinggi saat tengah malam yang membuat Sasuke panik karena biasanya demam ditengah malam merupakan gejala penyakit berbahaya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak menelpon kedua orang tua Naruto.

.

.

Demam yang melanda Naruto membuatnya tidak bersekolah sehingga membuat beberapa teman dekatnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Naruto, sekaligus untuk menghibur Naruto yang tengah gundah karena hari ini hasil _CT Scan_ miliknya keluar hari ini. Seharusnya begitu namun mood Naruto betambah buruk siang itu karena lelucon Kiba yang membuatnya kepikiran tentang hasil_ CT Scan_nya.

"Naruto, maaf nak aku harus menyampaikan kabar buruk ini, kau terkena-

"kanker"

Ucapan Kiba yang seolah menyerupai dokter dan disusul dengan Shikamaru yang melanjutkan perkataan Kiba yang sengaja ia potong membuatnya menyuruh mereka semua keluar dan nampak Sasuke memelototi mereka yang tengah tertawa karena lelucon Kiba soal kanker itu.

.

.

Naruto nampak menunggu Kabuto yang belum datang dari kantin rumah sakit sementara Sasuke ia pergi menghilang entah kemana mungkin ia ke toilet dan sesaat setelahnya nampak Kabuto dan Sasuke masuk secara bersamaan, sungguh seperti sebuah keajaiban bagi Naruto karena ia ingin segera melihat hasil _CT Scan_nya. Setelah mendapatkan amplop berisi hasil dari _CT Scan_ dibagian perut yang dijalani Naruto dua hari yang lalu ia nampak membuka amplopnya dan mendapati hasilnya ia dapat melihat beberapa benjolan yang sama dibagian perut dan dadanya sepertinya benjolan itu mulai menyebar.

"Aku nggak tahu secara pasti tapi menurutku kau harus menjalani _biopsi_**[4]** karena aku takut ini berhubungan dengan _limfoma_, tapi ini tergantung padamu Naruto"

Naruto seolah-olah dihadapi kenyataan yang bahkan tidak ingin dia dengar, _limfoma_ atau apapun itu yang jelas penyakit itu tidak baik untuknya dan dia punya firasat untuk itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Kabuto yaitu mengikuti _biopsi_.

"Kapan kira-kira kita akan melakukan _biopsi _?" Tanya Naruto ia sudah membuat keputusan dan keputusan itu tidak bisa ia tarik kembali apapun hasilnya ia harus siap.

"Besok pagi jam 08.00, kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu itu." Jawab Kabuto dan ia nampak menuliskan jadwal _biopsi _untuk Naruto.

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Naruto, ia harus menunggu selama 24 jam untuk melakukan _biopsi_ dan itu pun tidak mungkin hasilnya langsung keluar, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut saat tahu bahwa di _biopsi _rasanya menyakitkan dari yang ia dengar kau akan merasakan puncak dari rasa sakit itu yang mungkin akan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi Naruto berusaha menghiraukannya namun nampaknya hal itu sia-sia karena ia membayangkan hal yang kemungkinan terjadi saat ia di _biopsi_.

.

.

Jam 08.00 pagi, saatnya Naruto melakukan _biopsi_ ia berkali-kali menanyakan kepada Kabuto apa yang akan terjadi didalam saat proses itu berlangsung dan Kabuto hanya menjawab aku akan berada disampingmu. Selama proses itu berlangsung ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ia nampak menggenggam tangan Kabuto bahkan mungkin mencakarnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit saat jarum masuk kedalam sumsum tulang belakang Naruto walaupun ia sudah dibius lokal, setelah _biopsi_ itu selesai nampak mata Naruto bengkak akibat ia menangis selama _biopsi_ berlangsung bahkan ketika selesai pun ia masih menangis sampai ia hampir kehabisan suara. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali dan nampak ia menyuruh Kabuto untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke selama proses_ biopsi_ Naruto berlangsung entah kenapa ia hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya dari balik kaca dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa disaat begini pentingnya ia hanya bisa melihat dari balik kaca dan tidak menemani Naruto, kenapa pemuda berambut blonde itu menyuruhnya menunggu diluar ?

"Merasa kesal itu wajar Sasuke-san, apalagi melihat orang yang penting untukmu sangat tersiksa, apalgi ini adalah masa sulit untuknya." Ujar Kabuto yang muncul tepat disampingnya sambil menawari minuman kaleng untuk Sasuke

"Aku merasa aku tidak berguna untuk orang yang selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara, apalagi dia telah banyak menyelamatkanku dari banyak hal." Ujar Sasuke, ia nampak menolak dengan halus minuman kaleng yang ditawari Kabuto

"Aku paham, karena aku pun pernah mengalami hal itu. Oh ya, Sasuke-san hasil _biopsi_nya keluar seminggu lagi"

Kabuto segera beranjak pergi dan Sasuke nampak memperhatikan ahli radiologi itu dari kursi ruang tunggu, ia nampak memikirkan apa yang Kabuto bilang tadi, _aku pun pernah mengalami hal itu_. Sekarang kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, jadi dia pernah mengalami hal yang pernah Sasuke alami, tapi kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke ? Padahal cukup saja ia mengatakan **aku paham tentang hal itu** atau **ya, aku mengerti**. Mungkin itu tidak terlalu penting dan sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah Naruto, pemuda itu nampak masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit akibat _biopsi_ tadi.

.

.

Selama seminggu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, tapi Sasuke ia mesti sekolah walaupun hanya sampai separuh waktu dan yang menjaga Naruto adalah Kabuto karena kebetulan pria itu bebas dinas selama seminggu, selama seminggu itu Naruto nampak berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri seolah-olah ia tak perlu orang lain, saat sakit melandanya ia nampak berusaha meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan padanya setelah _biopsi_ pada hari itu selesai dan dengan penambahan dosis tentunya, tanpa bantuan orang lain ia mencoba meminum obatnya sendirian menahan godaan untuk menaikan dosisnya lebih tinggi lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa mencegahnya tentu saja, karena semenjak _biopsi_ dilakukan Naruto nampak jau lebih tempramental ia dapat memukul seseorang yang berusaha menghalanginya, jadi daripada ia mendapat pukulan atau lemparan gelas dari Naruto ia hanya dapat mengawasi pemuda itu

.

.

Hari ini tepatnya seminggu sesudah proses **neraka **yang dialami Naruto, saatnya ia menerima hasil dari _biopsi_ yang ia lakukan, sayangnya saat mereka memasuki ruangan Kabuto, nampak Kabuto membaca hasil_ biopsi _Naruto berulang-ulang, seolah-olah ketakutan yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya terjadi, menyadari gelagat Kabuto yang aneh itu Sasuke cuma bisa merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai penyakit Naruto, sementara Naruto ia malah sangat cemas dengan hasil _biopsi_ yang dipegang oleh Kabuto.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto dan Sasuke-san."

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dengan wajah yang tegang, tentu saja siapa pun akan tegang tentang hasil yang menentukan hidupmu kedepan nantinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dapat menerimanya atau tidak tapi aku pun masih tidak percaya dengan hasil yang ada dikertas ini, kau dapat melihatnya sendiri."

Kabuto nampak menyerahkan kertas hasil _biopsi_ itu kepada Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengambilnya,kemudian membacanya dan nampak Sasuke ikut membaca juga sayangnya hal itu nampaknya akan menjadi pukulan telak bagi Naruto karena ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan

_Namikaze Naruto (16), positif mengidap limfoma_

Sasuke yang membacanya juga ikut tertegun, ia mendapati Naruto tengah menatap kertas itu, nampak tangannya bergetar karena sulit menerima kenyataan itu kemudian Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sasuke pahami sebagai bentuk ketidakyakinan atau mungkin ia mengalami shock karena mendapati dirinya menderita penyakit berbahaya.

"Aku mengidap _limfoma_, katakan ini hanya sebuah mimpi Sasuke"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai minna-san, makasih udah review chapter duanya, rasanya ending yang kubuat itu gantung banget, tapi kali ini nggak kubuat gantung kok, yang jelas aku nggak mau membuat kalian dihantui rasa penasaran, jadi aku nunggu saran serta kritik kalian di review.**

_**[1] Limfoma: Kanker kelenjar getah bening yang agresif.**_

_**[2] CT Scan: Salah satu jenis pemeriksaan penunjang medis dengan menggunakan sinar X dengan bantuan Operator yang handal dapat memeriksa jaringan tubuh yang diinginkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan pasien dan dokter**_.

**_[3] Onkolog: Dokter yang mengalami ontologi, ontologi adalah sub -bidang medis yang mempelajari dan merawat kanker._**

**_[4] Biopsi: pengambilan jaringan tubuh untuk pemeriksaan laboratorium Pemeriksaan jaringan tersebut bertujuan untuk mendeteksi adanya penyakit atau mencocokkan jaringan organ sebelum melakukan transplantasi organ._**


End file.
